Just think of me as Cupid
by ZANEradio
Summary: zane is best friends with riku and riku likes sora but sora doesn't even think about his own sexuality. this is when zane plays match-maker...will she succeed? what will kairi going to do to stop zane? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Just think of me as Cupid**

zane is best friends with riku and riku likes sora but sora doesnt even think about his own sexuality. this is when zane plays match-maker...will she succeed? and what is kairi going to do to stop zane? bad summary...sorry

* * *

_i don't own anything sadly...wish i did...enjoy!_

* * *

**CH. 1** - To Dream

It was night time when the silver head teen woke up and rose from his bed. _gah. what time is it?_ He looked at the clock that glowed bright red in the dark next to his bed. _2:00 Am. why did I wake up at this time?_ The boy sighed and was about to lay back down on him comfy bed when he heard a noise so he stopped what he was doing and looked around, but nothing was there.

The teen decided to blow it off so he tried to get under his covers to go back to sleep then the boy froze when something moved next to him. _shit. what's there? a bug? Oh-God I hope not!! wait its bigger then a bug...way bigger. _The boy's teal eyes focused on the living object that was under the covers next to him..._hummm maybe if I_...the teen began to poke at the object.

**poke...**

**poke...**

**poke...**

The objected moved. _shit!_ A sweet voice spoke from under the covers "riku why are you up so late go back to sleep" said the female voice..._that voice sounds_ _familiar._ Riku was still curious about the object that was now known as a human, female to be exact. He grabbed the covers and pulled it away from the body, he gasped.

"GASP!! kairi!!...W-why are you naked in my bed!?"

"well...we just had sex. why? is something wrong riku?" kairi asked with a concern look on her face.

"w-we had SEX!! OH-MY-FUCKIN-GOD!! this cant be happening! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

**--uoyerawohredaerih--**

Teal eyes shot opened, his body sweating, he was breathing hard, and he held the covers tightly close to his chest. riku sat up from his bed and looked next to him, his tense body began to relax..._It was just a dream thank god the only thing next to me is the pillow..._riku sighed loudly.

"shhhh im trying to sleep" the unknown voice spoke.

"what the hell? an i going crazy and starting to hear voices?" riku paniced.

"i told you SHHHHHH!!" the voice spoke again.

"whos there!? who are you!? where are you!?" the teen yelled looking around his dark room.

"well its me. im next to you darling."

Riku looked next to him again but nothing was there "no you are not next to me." announced still looking at the empty spot. "yes I am" came the voice "I'm right here!" the pillow opened its eyes and stared at the boy. Riku froze well more like paralyzed by the sight. "See I'm right here loser" the pillow smirked as riku blinked in confusion.

"What you don't remember? Ouch riku! That hurts my feelings well that's the last time I let you fuck me!" the pillow yelled in anger. The teen next the pillow looked scared and still confused. "h-...h-how d-did I do it with y-you?" asked out of curiosity. The pillow just sighed and flipped over "see the hole there? That is where you put your dick and fuck me"

the teen screamed. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH this is the most FUCKED-UP thing EVER!!

**--sdrawkcabsgnihtgnipytekili--**

the same teal eyes opened wide with panic. the silver head teen sat up from his bed, looked down at his bed which was empty, picked up his pillow and examine it. _no mouth or h-hole..thank god so is this a dream? or not...ummm ok its real nothing weird here.._

The teen laid back down in to his bed and sighed with relief..._good night riku.heh. that's weird saying good night to myself..heh funny.._ Riku began to close his heavy eyelids when he noticed there was light coming from behind his bathroom door. Riku sat up from his bed again..._oh god someone is in my bathroom...please don't let it be kairi_...The door swung opened and as if god answered his prayer it was not kairi but something better a shirtless...

"sora?"

"oh. hi riku did i wake you up? I'm sorry" he smiled kindly

"uh. no its ok" riku smiled back as he watched sora coming closer he his bed and crawling on top and over to riku's side. the teal eyes followed sora as he got under the blankets. "riku? whats wrong?" the silver head teen blinked back to reality.

"nothing" he replied and got under the blankets as well and looked at blue eyes as they stared back.

"umm riku?" the blue eyed beauty spoke, showing a light red blush.

riku noticed this and grinned. "yes"

"um..riku..im in the mood" blushing harder and looking away.

"mood for what?" riku asked actrally confused.

"ummm you know...umm" sora tried to explained but fail so he got closer to the other teen and rubbed his bottom half of his body up agents riku's leg as he moaned softly. Riku on the other hand got turned on quickly and grabbed sora putting him underneath him. "You should have said something sooner" riku whispered into sora's ear as the teen on top of him began to attack his nipple. "ummm..a-ah..riku"

**--sihtgnidaeryllautcasienoemosfirednow--**

There was knocking at the door and the woman who lives there answered it. "oh. Good morning" she said sweetly "would you mind going upstairs and waking up riku for me? I don't want him late for school."

"no problem Ms.Suzuki, i'll have him down in no time" the teen spoke with a kindy smile. the teen then ran upstairs to the sleeping silver head boy.

**--seikoocevoli--**

" r..ik..u" sora gasped.

"sora" riku moaned as he thrusted into sora.

"ah! r-riku! huhah..faster" moaned the chestnut head teen.

"oh. sora."

"riku! riku! more."

"so-ha."

"faster! fuck me harder! ah!!"

"almost there!"

"oh! riku im going to..NAHH! RIKU! OH!"

"SORA!" riku yelled as he cummed, dropped on his lover with his eyes closed. riku was panting and covered with sweat but the good kind, the kind that smelled of good sex. _that was good and all but something was wrong, was sora laughing? He's laughing but why, I thought I was good I mean he freakin screamed my name..._

**--emeestnacuoy--**

Teal eyes opened up slowly and looked down where he was suppose to be still on top of sora but sora was not there just his pillow! covered with drool! _where's the laughing coming from then? where's sora?_ The silver head teen got up lazily into a sitting position looking confused.

"sora?" he asked

"yes my lover!" said a voice

"huh?" he still didn't see anyone and that voice was not sora's

"im down here honey"

Teal eyes from the teen looked downward toward the floor and the side of his bed where a person was sitting down indian style next to his pillow and this person was a female! "ZANE!!...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" riku yelled at the poor defenseless girl who had jet black hair and dark chocolate eyes staring innocently at the other teen. The girl giggled "good morning to you too muffin" she smiled getting up from the floor, moved towards riku's computer and sat in the wheelie-chair. "Zane. Why are you up here in my room? and where's sora?" the teal eyes reviled that the teen was pissed and confused.

"well my dear riku first you have just experienced a 'wet dream' but its ok its common among most teenage boys around your age" Zane smiled as the other teen glared "second Sora was N-E-V-E-R here and third you are not even with sora so why would he even be here in the first place?" riku blinked realizing that what his so called best friend just said to him was sadly true, he sighed. "Well now explain why you are in my room smart ass" the teal eye teen said to the other while throwing his pillow, the one with out the drool, at his friend which hit her face. "Your mom told me to wake you up so you won't be late for school" Zane took the pillow that Riku kindly throw at her and started to death hug it. "Oh and muffin we should totally role play more."

The silver head teen looked at the other one across from him in confusion once again and sighed " just tell me the story already" riku scratched his head.._this is going to be a long day_ "YAY!! Flashback!!" the other teen yelled with joy.

**--FLASH-BACK--**

_A teen with jet black hair was awaken in the morning at the sound of her annoying cell phone alarm, the teen got out of bed slowly. Five minutes past and the girl was still sitting on her bed then she got up on her feet and got changed into her black long sleeve shirt with a navy blue short sleeve over the other shirt and she put on her black jeans. after getting dressed she went to the kitchen to make some coffee as the female teen waited she sat on my couch and fell asleep for about ten minutes then woke up..._

"zane I don't care about what you did when you just got up!"

"sigh..."

_The girl with jet black hair that was shoulder length and that were layered was done with what ever she was doing at her house and decided to go to she best friend's house since it was 8:10 AM, school didn't start till 8:25 AM and that she finished her morning events early. it only takes about 5 - 7 minutes to get to the house... anyway lalalala the young teenager was skipping down the sidewalk in the direction of Riku's nice house while watching the fluffy clouds turn into shapes such as a boat, a cat a..._

"zane you don't skip..."

"they don't know that."

"who? its just me & you."

"no..them" the dark chocolate eye teen looked towards you. (you as in you the person who is reading this story)

riku looked at you as well "umm zane those are just birds"

"hehe...i know blah-blah moving on..."

_The female reached the house she was looking for, she walked up the three steps and knocked on the door. A woman with soft dark brown hair and baby blue eyes answered the front door. The woman greeted the visitor and asked if the young girl would wake up she son Riku. The teenager agreed to the task and entering the house of her best friend, walked up stairs, walked down the hall and stopped at the second door to the right. Zane was about to knock on the door when she heard a squeaking noise so she walked in with out knocking. She called out her friend's name but this caused her friend to move his lower body and his reply was something else, it was a moan of different name, a name that was familiar to her ears._

_Zane noticed that riku was sleep which gave her the idea that he was having a "wet dream" about his crush. This makes her want to laugh out loud but she held it in to have some fun of her own. She walked quietly to riku's bed, sat down indian style next to the head of her friend._

_"ah! r-riku! huhah..faster" she moaned fakely _

_"oh. sora." came riku's voice _

_"riku! riku! more." zane smiled _

_"so-ha." _

_"faster! fuck me harder! ah!!" _

_"almost there!" _

_"oh! riku im goiing to..NAHH! RIKU! OH!" _

**--END--**

"And that is when you moaned "SORA!" as you cummed on your bed" Zane smirked as she watched the other teen tense up. "Muffin you better clean your self up before things down there get dry and crusty" Riku replied but throwing the pillow with drool at zane but she was already out of his bedroom door and down stairs. "This is going to be a LONG day!"

* * *

yay!..so like it? or hate it? or dislike it? love it? plz. tell me...well see you next time i hope...


	2. Chapter 2

**Just think of me as Cupid**

i would like to thank the people who reviewed so THANK YOU...to:

- **VanillaJewelz**

- **Illyric**

And A Apecial Thankz To: **Illyric** For Liking My Character, Zane

* * *

_I Don't Own Anythinging!! Only My Character, All Mighty Zane!...enjoy!_

* * *

**Ch. 2** - 1st attack

A chestnut head of hair was being blown backwards by the slight breezes of the Tuesday morning air. The teen sighed with whispering winds while walking to his destination like every other student that went to Jefferson High. "another day at jail...great... maybe I should just end my life here while no ones looking but then Kairi would hate me and probably yell at my grave then I'll never will rest in peace...damn." the 17 year old teenager continued on with his walk when he heard someone yell his name well not really his name more like a nickname that one of his friend calls him, she is weird that way.

The teen turned his head to the right and across the street was his friend Zane..._Wow! zane is never out this early...she doesn't get to school until the first period bell rings...amazing...its like seeing a UFO..._

"Good! Morning! cup-cake" the female teen yelled and waved with her right hand.

"Good! Morning Zane! why are you up so early!?" 'cup-cake' yelled back.

"I got bored! what else?"

the other teen laughed "are you going to school then?"

"nah. I'm going to muffin's house to bug him a little bit"

"ok have fun! bye, I'll see you in school"

"ok! later!"

**--uoylliklliwi--**

Both teens went their separate ways after then little chat they had. _muffin...hehe riku..yeah Zane and Riku are best friends and unlike me and Kairi they known each other for 5 years, I only known Kairi for 2...but I don't really see her a best friend just a really good friend...wond-_ AHHH the teen yelled out of fear landing flat on his face on the sidewalk and there was weight on his back, keeping him from getting up.

"Hi! Sora!" the familiar voice greeted the boy

"hi kairi. can you get off?..please"

" ok. unless you give me a piggy-back ride" sora can feel her smile since her lips were slightly touching his cheek.

"no. now get off kai"

"f...ine. you never let me have fun"

The teen girl got off the other teen and stood next to him as he brushed off his clothes from the dirt on the sidewalk. Sora smiled at her to tell her that he was done and began to walk to school together side by side with kairi on his left. They began to talk about random topics.

- the food today at lunch

- that slut from math class just got laid

- that whore gave a hand job in the boy's bathroom

Ok so it was mostly kairi who was talking about random topics leaving Sora to stare up at the shaped clouds that looked like a boat, a cat, a..."did you hear about a rumor that zane and riku are secretly dating for the past two weeks! Did you ask Zane or Riku about it!" the dark brownish-red head asked. The blue eye teen looked at his close friend in her eyes he can see that she was worried. Why? Because Kairi has had a crush on Riku for almost the whole school year now. Sora sighed and answered her question before she start to panic and cry because she didn't have a chance with riku then maybe start to hate zane. "Don't worry kai, I asked Zane about it yesterday."

**--FLASH-BACK--**

_"hey zane?" sora asked his partner in science class. _

_"yes cup-cake?" _

_"I heard a rumor that you and riku are dating secretly for the past two week, true?" _

_"hell no. me and muffin? never will be." she smiled kindly at her friend/science partner. _

**--END--**

"ok good, Tidus called me yesterday to tell me the rumor since I was sick & I didn't go to school but anyway at least I don't want to hate zane then I already do" the blue eye female smiled at the other teen. The two friends continued walking to school in silence the only sound was their shoes stepping on the ground.

Sora and Kairi finally arrived at Jefferson High, walking up the few steps from the door that entered into the school. "Man we walked slow today kai" sora said to his female friend. "Yeah, weird huh?" the two teens walked inside the cooled school, down the hall wall then the first period bell rang.

"Hey sora do you hear that?" kairi asked looking over her shoulder. "ummm...yeah but i can't understand it" the other teen replied. The noise got closer to the teens, it sounded like someone was yelling.

"FASTER! OR WE WILL BE LATE!!" the voice ecoed though the hallway.

Both Sora and Kairi turned around to see a running Riku with someone on his back, someone named Zane. She was yelling at riku to move faster or they would be late to class.

"Go Riku Go!"

"SHUP THE HELL UP! I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!!"

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO SHUP UP YOU UNGRATEFUL BEST FRIEND!! REMEMBER ALL THE TIMES I HELPED YOU AND ALL I ASK IS A RIDE ON YOUR BACK. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TELLING EVERYONE WHO YOU HAVE WET DREAMS ABOUT!!"

"NO-no...please zane i'm sorry, please forgive me"

"forgive me...what?"

the running teen sighed, "please forgive me...master"

"good-boy" zane petted his head. "you will get a cookie during lunch"

Riku smiled at the word 'cookie' because since Zane makes the best chocolate cookies he ever tasted, he was glad he, more like she forced him to, gave her a piggy-back ride to her first period..._I love cookies_...the silver hair teen zoned out because of he thought of cookies on his mind, he didn't realize that he was running towards his crush only when his best friend, who was riding on his back, pulled his soft flawless silver hair to a stop.

"OUCH! dammit" the teal eyes teen turned his head to glare at the person who hurt him but she wasn't even paying attention to him, the girl on his back was smiling and looking to his right.

"hi cup-cake!"

Riku quickly turned to his right to stare into gorgeous sky blue eyes, the ones he seen in him dreams. He just stood there in a daze staring at his crush. "Muffin" a voice called, teal eyes blinked out of his gaze, "what?"

"Muffin say hi to cup-cake" Zane said on her normal nice voice but in her dark chocolate eyes Riku can see that she was laughing at him for staring at Sora and also for blushing. The silver hair teen smiled, "oh..I'm sorry hello Sora, good morning" riku blushed more as sora smiled at him kindly with a cute small blush across his face. "No its ok, good morning riku"

"Hi Riku! good morning!" a brownish-red head teen destroyed the cute moment the teen boys were having causing Zane to glare at the girl and Riku just nodded making Kairi grin but it didn't last long when the black hair teen spoke, "hey cup-cake do you need a ride?" riku stared to panic..._what the hell zane_..."Muffin here was going to take me to first period but i forgot i need to go somewhere...so ride?" the female teen got off her friend's back and grinned at her other friend.

"umm no thank you im fine"

"aww..please i know muffin won't mind"

"but uh-"

"Come on Sora it will be fun, promise" sora's blue eyes widen..._she..she used my name...damn I better listen to here...sigh..._the brunette smiled nervously while scratching the back of his head "ok, why not?" as soon as sora answered the teen girl with black hair smiled like there was no tomorrow then told Riku to get down on one knee so that sora can get on easily and the silver teen did as he was told while blushing badly, his face was cherry red! but he hide his red face behind his long flawless hair..._damn you Zane_...that this moment sora got on his back and he stood up with out a problem, his glared forward in between the stances of his silver hair.

Zane went in front of riku's face as he death glared her and she just smiled like nothing was wrong.

"i hate you right now."

"well I still love you" the girl winked then kissed her finger and placed on riku's nose "now be good muffin" at that the teen girl stepped away leaving the silver boy to take the cute blushing brunette on his back to his first period.

**--uoytaelliwi--**

The boys left leaving a pissed & jealous Kairi with a 'HAHA! Take that bitch' Zane and once both teens boys turned the corner, the girl with the black shiny hair turned to look at the other teen with an innocent smile on her face.

"oh hello miss kairi i didn't know you were here, do you need something?"

"why! did you do you boss riku around?"

"i don't understand what you mean."

"cut your shit!"

"fine. but you don't have to yell kairi."

"whatever freak. now answer why do you boss riku around."

"because i have the power to." zane smirked at the teen infront of her waiting for her responce, but also she was getting bored of even looking at her so she thought of a plan.

"power! you are such a bitch!"

"that was the word the doctors said when you were born."

"what? what are you-"

"you know what kairi your not making sense."

"im not making sence...YOU'RE not making sense!"

"well since you are not making sence why should I bother making sense."

"see you just said!-"

"can you keep a secret?"

"ummm...yes"

"ok like I care and since you are clearly wasting my time I'm leaving and merry Christmas!..." the teen with the shiny jet black hair left leaving a very confused red head teen behind but like Zane cared, she liked messing with Kairi but not right now she had important planning to do that involved two teen boys, one with silver hair the other of chestnut color hair. bet you don't know who they are..._i wonder what happened to sora and riku?...eh. riku will tell me during lunch...he won't be too mad cuz i made him cookies!!_

* * *

ok i kinda rushed on this one so if you think it suckz well then you know why!

but tell me what you think anyway!...plz! and am i making Zane a lil too crazy?

til then! later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Just think of me as Cupid**

Watz up? ZANEradio here and i'm back for a short time b/c skool suckz!!! but i got bored with skool and starting typing the next chapter for this story. so injoy this quicky chap.

* * *

**Ch.3** - Normal Day

"Hey Zane what are you up to?" asked the voice belonging to a blonde male, he looked a lot like Sora, who took the seat next the teen girl. "Oh just on YouTube, watchin some vids." answered the smiling black haired girl who had her sparking dark chocolate eyes glued to the computer screen.

The blonde boy became curious of what his friend was watching. He glanced over her shoulder to see...two guys kissing! "Zane what the hell are you watching!" the teen yelled with a blushing across his face. "What? What's wrong? It's just Gravitation cheese-puff." Zane stared at Sora's "twin" (no Sora & Roxas are NOT twins in this story) with a bored expression. "Gravitation? What's that about, weird title." asked the blonde teen which in Zane's response was a look that said 'are you crazy? you don't know!'

Zane sighed at here friend next to her "long story short Roxas, a male singer fall in love with a male novelist and that I think it is one of the BEST anime I have ever seen." Roxas began to blush slightly of hearing about two guys loving each other. "Oh. I see, well it looks like your vid is done what are you going to watch now?" the female smiled at her friend then turned towards the computer screen and began to type the words: **_SasukexNaruto One More Night_**. The dark haired teen clicked on the video that she thought looked good to watch. Roxas gave Zane a questionable look, "just watch, ok cheese-puff" Zane said and pointed to the screen that showed the video as it began.

You...  
are all I can remember  
after all that we've been through  
forever in my heart

now i'm through  
and June feels like november  
so cant believe its true  
too long we've been apart

one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight

one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight  
stop the fight..  
stop the fight..

Images of Naruto and Sasuke being flashed with the music on the computer screen, showing the love between them even if this video is fan-made it matches great with the two male anime characters...._this is so cute and sad...wait...hold it right there Roxas you did not use the word 'cute'_...

why can't true love be forever  
why did my dream explode  
the day you went away  
cause i will keep the spare together  
i wish you well of hope  
a girl from yesterday

one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight

one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight  
so leave it up to you  
and i think the time is right  
to stop the fight

The video finished with Zane smiled with approval and Roxas blushed. "Well did you like is cheese-puff?" the black haired teen asked her blonde haired friend..._haha! I'm making you think cheese-puff...BWAHAHAHA!!!_..."umm it was ok I guess, it was sweet and sad..._no way in hell is Zane hearing me say 'cute'_ but still ok" Roxas gave his approval with a smile. Zane then quickly moved the mouse to the Favorite button on the screen. Click. This caused a wide green bar to appear that said: This video has been added to your favorites.

Roxas started at the wide green bar under the word favorite, it took him a while to realize something about this, something about his dark hair friend. "Zane you have a YouTube channel? Since when?!" the blonde asked amazed that he never knew of this information. The female looked at her friend, giving him a nervous smile. "Well for about more then a year and I never told you, I thought I did...silly me" Roxas watched his friend scratch the back of her head laughing nervously, a habit she picked up from Sora.

"So what is your username?"

"Well ummm I couldn't think of anything when I was signing up!!" (4 real -sigh-)

"Come on just tell me."

"zanezell155"

"Man you suck at making up usernames." the blonde gave Zane a smirk making the teen flush with anger.

"Shut up I didn't ask you!"

"But you should have."

The next thing Roxas knew, he was tied up to the chair, his eyes taped opened, his mouth taped shut and 3 computer screens surrounded him. On each screens appeared to be a video, but there were different one on each screen. The teen read the titles: **_hard yaoi naru x sasu_**, _**Code Geass dj - World Without End [SuzakuxLelouch] part 2**_, _**SasuNaru Doujinshi ~ Blindfolded**_

..._no fucking way!...OH MY GOD!_...

Behind Roxas in the shadows watching the blonde's reaction with her dark chocolate eyes was Zane and her wicked smile...._that should teach you to make fun of me! And also this should help you realize your sexuality_...the teen sighed..._I'm such a good friend_...

---**LUNCH**---

~**_Zane's POV_**~

I walked down the hall to the doors of the crowded cafeteria. "Wait why am I in here?" after not answering my own question I began to walk outside to the school's park as I like to call it. I walked across the sea of dead grass to the usual table that my friends and I sit at during lunch time. I take a seat in front of Roxas, taking out my lunch with grace and watched a deep red head student that seemed his hair was on fire with a smug on his face, teasing my poor blonde friend..._heh...might as well hold a big sign that says "I love you Roxas" and maybe he may get the hint..._

"Hello cheese puff and cherry pop, having fun?" I asked as if talking about the weather.

"Z-ane..!" the blonde headed boy whined to me. "Axel won't stop talking about porn again!" he frowned at the red head.

I sighed softly, keeping my focus on my own problem..._'Stupid lunch bag won't open_!'... "cherry pop, stop being a perv and go get me an orange soda." I commanded, still frustrated with my lunch... _'damn you! do you want me to starve?_'... "ha-uh" I hear from Axel. "Fine, you never let me have fun with roxy" the red head pouted. i smirked and replied "and you know exactly why." the cherry pop left with a "humph"

"So why?" Roxas asked with curiosity in his blue eyes.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I smiled but sadly he didn't buy it, so i thought fast "I just don't want cherry pop to kill your innocence cheese puff." I simply said.

He frowned at me, "but didn't YOU do that in computer lab?"

"Yeah, but I said I didn't want cherry pop to kill your innocence, I never said anything about me." I smiled at him, knowing that I won.

"Smart ass" Roxas mumbled but I heard him.

"What was that?"

"Hey, where's Riku?" the blonde asked saving himself from my wrath.

"I don't know probably doing something weird." I stated.

---**normal pov**---

~**_Riku_**~

In the boys' restroom a silver hair boy was done doing his business and walked to the sink to washing his, naturally soft hands under the water with soap. After being done with that he looked at the mirror, straight at his reflection. Riku stared at himself for 2 minuets already, just staring. There was something on his mind and he was determined to ask it. Riku's soft pink lips opened slowly to form the words. "Ok, I know I was born with silver hair, but silver hair is not even a natural hair color. So why do I have silver hair? I'm I just weird like some made up anime character or game character? Man, I need to stop listening to Zane's theory." Riku left the restroom with clean hands but he had a headache of thinking like his best friend.

---**lunch**---

"I'm back!" Axel yelled excitedly at his friends sitting at the table. "And here you go, zane my dear."

"Thank you cherry pop." I smiled taking the orange soda from his white hand in to my tan one.

While drinking my delicious poison, at the corner of my eye, I saw familiar creamy chocolate hair. He walked to the table that was not far from where mine, sitting with that red head girl, Kairi. I don't hate her like she hates me, I just really dislike her, just because she has a huge crush on my best friend,doesn't give her the right, but what ever I need to tell cup cake something. Getting up from my seat, I walk over to the two humans who were sitting at a blue table.

"Hey cup cake. I want to ask you something, in private." I said kindly.

"Umm ok." he said standing up from his chair.

"Hold it. Why can't you say it in front of me?" Kairi asked frowning at me.

"cuz it's non-yuh."

"non-yuh?" she looked confused now.

"Non of your business!"

"Zane, can you please just tell me instead of arguing with Kairi?"

"Ok, tomorrow come over and spend the night at my place? cherry pop, cheese puff and muffin will be there too. So?" I smiled brightly. Then Kairi just had to open her big, fat mouth!

* * *

HAHA!! yeah...and just in case zanezell155 is my real YouTube account and the bolded titles are real vidz.

_**SasuNaru Doujinshi ~ Blindfolded**_ by: saqwertz

**_sasunaru hard yaoi doujinshi - zettai anzen_** by: **yaoifangirl415**

**_hard yaoi naru x sasu_ **by: **7211becky7211**

**_SasukexNaruto One More Night_** by: punkrockchick69

if u cant find them, tell me & i'll give u the URL adress 2 u...ok later!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Just think of me as Cupid**

**Hey!!!** long time i haven't typed. this is ZANEradio!! skool is over 4 summer XD and yh sorry for not making chap.4 until now, yh long story short- i couldn't think of a thing to write....yaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy...well i guess enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

A special message for** Illyric **and anyone who reads this**: **.......ok for some info....im so sorry for my GRAMMAR!!!! u see me and grammar just don't get along, we cant be friends....so we were never meant 2 b, never 2 even get married but anyway, hopefully my grammar improves over time**..._HOPEFULLY!! ....._**lets hope 2gether.....p(dot)s(dot) im also lazy so i usually just don't look over my story carefully like i should...hehe X3

* * *

**CH.4**- Well...

Kairi glared at the words coming out of Zane's mouth. "Ok, tomorrow come over and spend the night at my place. Cherry pop, cheese puff and muffin will be there too. So?" Kairi ready to attack began to open her mouth, ready to spill out the evil words and her goal is to hurt the one she hates.

"Sora, don't even waste your time on this...abandon child...this child of a whore. You know Sora her mother is a whore, sleeping with any man she lays eyes on. if her mother is messed up I bet Zane is messed up as well. If you go into that house of hers who know what you'll find so don't go." The red haired girl smirked at her own bitter, cruel words. She also enjoyed Zane's reaction, her pitch black eyes that seemed to shine everyday turned empty, dull, and lifeless. Zane the person who annoyed her the most has finally speechless, standing in front of her like a statue, has been defeated..._'by me...Kairi_'... Then Zane comes back to life and walks away with out saying a word or even bothering to look back. Axel and Roxas didn't say a thing but follow Zane, far away from that bitch.

The miscreant glowed in victory, smiling like she never smiled before..._'what a perfect day'_..."anyway, hey Sora?" Kairi stared up the conversation, "I was thinking..."

"Shut up! i don't want to talk or see you right now." the blue eyed boy, not even making eye contact, stood up quickly and walked off over to Zane's direction. Kairi was left in confusion...._'sora?'_...A shadow suddenly cast over her, the girl turn around to see who was blocking the sunlight. it was a boy with soft, shining silver hair and the most gorgeous aqua eyes. "riku?" she spoke softly. The boy glared with disgust, hatred etc. kairi has never seen his eyes show that many emotions, never. He was always mellow and cool but now he looks like a totally different person. "riku...."

"i hate you..." was all the silver hair boy said and walked away also in the direction zane went. Those words shocked kairi, the boy she looked up to, the one she had strong feelings for, told her that he HATED her!..._how can this be? what did i do wrong....wait did he see what i did to Zane?....oh-shit..._"oh no. what should i do now"?

--**bananasareourfriends**--

Zane walked until she spotted one of her favorite trees that was on the side of the school, stopping in front of the evergreen tree. The sadden girl glanced to the top to the bottom of the tall plant, "some people can't stay out of others' business." She sat on top of the shadow that was casted from the tree and leaned against the dark brown trunk, "im a child of a whore, huh?" Zane chuckled bitterly.

"hey zane!!"

"oh hey guys!" zane said cheerfully at her four good friends which seemed confused by the sudden jocund smile she wore on her face. "zane are you ok?" the tall, red headed boy asked, leaning into her face and examining it to see as if she were wearing a mask. "uhm...yeah, its just kairi after all. i just got a little annoyed of her judging me, ok." the dark hair girl smiled widely, happy that they cared so much. "but there is this one thing." her smiled turned in to a smirk which riku notice, making is stomach twist in a knot..._thats not good if she is smirking...well not for me anyway_..."i got so worked up about kairi that i didn't get a chance to eat my lunch and im starving. Miuffin, would you be a dear and get it for me?" the silver headed boy sighed with respit and agreed to go get is bff's lunch for her. "oh and muffin please take cup-cake with you, i don't want you getting lost on the way back." zane smiled cutely..._that bitch! don't you dare try to smile like that to me! i know how you're trying act "innocent". you freakin witch!..._"no, i can do just fine getting back, thank you." riku smiled cutely back. "oh but sora would love too, would you?" the pitch black eyes looked over to sora's own blue eyes. He boy gulped. "sure, come on riku."

Sora and riku left there sights with only empty grounds in front of the three friends. "is this part of your plan?" the red head's green eyes glanced down to the girl sitting on the grass. "what are you talking about? I really don't want my poor muffin getting in that big world out there." the girl smiled. roxas chuckled " i feel sorry for riku, you put him through so much." this made zane and axel laugh in agreement. "i know, but its his fault for not making the move and the longer it takes the more i'll push him." A cool breeze brushed over the teens making there soft hair comb over their eyes and tickle their nose. Golden brown hair was shoved back away from his face making the sun blind blues eyes, "about the sleep over, is it only for sora and riku or is it really for fun?" Zane stood up from under the evergreen tree and hocked her right arm around his neck. " aw. don't worry cheese puff, im doing this for all of us, just because muffin is my best friend doesn't mean he's the only "special" one, you dork." roxas smiled. "anyway muffin is not the only one who is having trouble here. hehe." the blue-eyed boy looked at his friend in confusion, "huh? What does that mean?" roxas asked and as zane response was vociferous, "lets play rock, paper, scissors!!!" ( XD )

---**iseeyoueatingpie**---

A cool breeze brushed over silver hair, combing over his pearl skin face. Aqua eyes that peeked between his splitting hair..._riku's hair in this light makes it look like silk and his skin looks beautiful_..._i never seen him this way before_..."hey....hey sora" sora blinded, realizing that he had been staring at riku for some time now. "what is it? you been looking at me for a while, is something wrong?" sora blushed and looked away trying to skulk his chagrin "n-no, its nothing" ..._OMG what's wrong with me!!?? Why am i think like this, this must be zane's doing..and am i blushing?? AHHHHHHHH!! i really hope he didn't notice_...The brown head boy continued to panic in his head while the person next to him was also panicking mentally..._i wonder whats wrong? was there something in my face, in my hair? in my eye? but whatever im surprised that i can control my self with his next to me, i want to touch him. i want him to see me the way i see him..._riku slowly made him self depressed about the boy who stole his heart, but Sora on the other hand became more and more confused as they walked to the tables. Finally after a long silence one of them spoke.

"umm. what are we looking for again riku?

"hehe. you forgot, that's funny, but to answer your question i don't remember either."

"what?!"

"don't freak. ok i KNOW zane is involved, so..."

"so..? she forgot something and she asked both of us because she knows we will do as she asked with out questioning?"

"hn. yeah that sounds right, but what did she leave behind?"

"she was....um, hungry?"

"stupid forgot her lunch here and asked us to get it back before she starves."

Both boys searched high and low for a crappy, brown bag that some how can't be found for all the dull painted tables were empty. "Damn, she won't be happy for not having food. lets got buy something. you got some money with you sora?" With a nod from the blue eyed teen they left for the "teacher and staff room", which was located on the other side of the school. What an adventure. "riku lets cut though the school, is too hot to walk ALL around the to get some food." Aqua eyes stared at sora as if he was serious and to no surprise, he was. Riku sighed, "ok but if we run into that teacher, i will blame you and make a run for it." Suddenly he heard a wonderful noise, he turned to see sora giggling. Riku has always made sora laugh or giggle but hearing it every time makes his heart warm up, making want to smile in which he did. Sora stopped giggling to see his friend riku smile at him but it shocked him of the sight. riku's aqua eyes where soft and clinquant in the sun while his smile was warm and gentle. **_THUMP!!!-THUMP!!! _**sora's heart spoke loudly, he has never seen riku smile like this before.

"ok sora lets go, our "princess" is waiting."

"hehe. Princess? that doesn't suit her at all."

"haha. i know thats why i call her that. she hates it!"

_...Riku...have you always smiled like that?...._

**

* * *

**

Jocund- Cheering, high-spirited

Respit- Relief or an interval of rest

Miscreant- A vile wretch; an evildoer; a villain

Clinquant- Glittering with gold or silver

Vociferous- Making a loud outcry

Skulk- To hide, or got out of the way, in a sneaking manner

Chagrin- Embarrassment

**hehe. i hope yall liked the pretty words i used and for those who didnt understand them, im sorry!! but i have a list of words here that i felt like using for fun (yay) and u might or will see more of them later on. ok? well i also hope you like this chapter.**

**see u later. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just think of me as Cupid**

ok so to me it seems i put zane in the story more than others (i bet others thought about this too) but then i thought, there is always someone behind the senes, which is zane, helping the main story (RikuxSora). so there. XD

oh and itz **POV-day**...i guess 4 me...idk enjoy -happy face-

* * *

he-y its time 4 special thanks!!! (yay!!!) i would like the thank the following people who reviewed my story.

**Illyric **(thanks again!)

&

**Vhendira** (im glad i made you laugh)

* * *

**CH.5-** Friday is POV-Day

Its been at least three days since Sora talked, no since he even looked at his "good" friend Kairi. However, he felt bad for ignoring her for what she did to Zane, but she had no right to say such animadversion words. The only thing good that came out of this is that he got to hang out with his other friend, Roxas, Axel, Zane and Riku. Sora smiled at the name that rolled off his tongue, he didn't even realize that he started to drift of into a daydream of a silver haired teen with pearl like skin and his eyes where closed. The teen was sitting on a hill of green grass, Sora decided to join him by sitting right next to the boy. "Riku?" Sora spoke in soft voice. Riku opened his eyes and turned to look at teen next to him, he smiled like he did on the day he was forced to get Zane lunch. That gentle smile. Without knowing it the two teens faces' were slowly started get closer, the space between them decreased to where only there noses touched. "Riku...I..." Sora began to close his blue eyes leaning in closer to Riku's pale pink lips.

"Horny"

Sora stopped and looked at Riku in shock, "what?" Riku giggled and repeated the surprising word, "horny silly."

---**imwatchingtv**---

**POP!**

Sora woke up from a dream that he thought was a daydream.

"So i see you're finally awake cup-cake" a large grin was placed on a females, golden tan face. Zane hovered over a browned headed boy who was woken up randomly. Drool was slipping off the boy's chin on to his desk that was drowning in the warm, gooey liquid. "Zane?" he groaned, sitting up from his desk, a little dazed and confused by the situation. A male's voice was heard chuckling next to Zane, "ha-ha. I told you that would work." blue eyes were finally awake by the words of the silver haired teen. "What? That was your idea to wake me with that word? i expected that from Zane." Riku just smiled and said "well Zane thought of something worst to say, so i kind of saved you from Zane's bad mouth"

"Anyway, its time for lunch!"

"oh yeah. You slept though out the whole lesson."

"i did? man i must of been tired."

"were you masturbating all night or what?"

"zane!"

"come on cup-cake don't be embarrassed, stop blushing, so what. Now, lets go get ice cream instead of lunch and when i say we, i mean muffin!" Zane smiled as her best friend glared at her with his aqua eyes"..._damn zane taking all my money!...you are lucky you're my best friend...and have black hair...wait why do i even care!...whatever she is also lucky sora looks really cute today. that blush it makes me want to...uh. never mind, man i need to stop thinking a lot_...sora and zane had been staring at riku for the past few minutes because their friend hasn't moved or said a thing since zane told him to buy them ice cream. it was creepy with him just staring as if he were staring into your SOUL!! The female teen got bored of her weird friend with silver soft hair that she wanted to cut because how beautiful it was,..._one day_...got a sticky-note and wrote her and the blue eyed teen's location when he wakes up..._hehe later muffin...don't have too much fun in dreamland_..."Come on cup-cake, muffin will get us ice cream soon" with a smile they left.

Riku blinded back into reality after about...2 minutes. "huh? wait, what's this" the teen took off the note, that was stuck on his nose and read:

**Hey, good mornin! Ok, i want chocolate and Sora likes strawberry. We will be at our favorite sakura tree. C U soon. **

**Love always,**

**The Dark Lord!**

Riku sighed.

---**ilikedmykneetoday(true)**---

Zane and i walked side by side towards the sakura tree. zane took her seat first then i did, right next to the black hair girl. we sat in silence for a while with only the blue and red birds (i seen this once) on the branch above, chirping their songs. Zane spoke first, breaking the comfortable silence between us, "what do you think of riku?" I turned to zane to answer her random question, "what do you mean by think cuz that can mean many things." my friend giggled "you know what i mean, not the acceptation of him as a friend but think of him as in liking him." i didn't know what to say, i never really thought about liking someone that way. Maybe i do like someone that way with out knowing it, but im a boy, shouldn't i like girls? "zane, im a boy, i shouldn't think about riku that way." zane looked at me funny as if worried on my answer but her mood altered quickly afterward. "sora, im asking because i think you are either gay or bisexual!" Ah! she said it so loud, how embarrassing, but who knows she might be right. i wish there was some sort of test i can take to tell me, sigh! hey, if i daydreamed or i guess dream about someone i want to kiss count? am i gay for riku? no can't be. wait, wait i had a dream about riku and i about to kiss?! AH! what's wrong with me?...huh? "oh! im getting a desk for Christmas! But riku said that i can't mess with the settings, what ever that is." zane stared to get garrulous; she suddenly got hyperactive without ice cream, what a weirdo. Oh now what is she doing? "soorr-a im getting somnolent." zane laid down on the grass, her golden tan skin and black haired shined in the flaming sphere in the sky. A flaming sphere? What the hell and what the fuck is riku taking too long, its fuckin hot.

it seems i waited under our favorite tree for a while now, there is nothing really to look at. The only reason we chose this spot was that there was no one around, totally isolated. However, the only thing that is bothering me is the silence, usually i could hear our laughter, know i hear Zane's soft breathing, do you know how boring that sounds? it's making me sleepy! i sighed with nothing to do so i decided to stare at the falling sakura petals. this is one other reason i like this tree. the soft, rain of pink petals gracefully fell in all directions from its branches, surrounding me with small pink piles. Looking up again, i carefully watched one petal dance in the wind, landing on my hand then was gently pushed off and landed on zane's face. i took it without disturbing her nap. _"what do you think of riku?" _zane's voice echoed in my head, then the dream. Maybe im curious, i mean i never looked at a girl that way, so why not a boy?

"she fell asleep, so basically i got her chocolate ice cream for nothing"

i quickly turned to see riku holding two ice cream cones, one in each hand and wearing a smile. i smiled back as i moved over to give my him a seat next to me. sitting down he handed me one cone with strawberry ice cream, "you didn't have to buy me ice cream." i said this because i feel bad when friends buy me anything. "i know i didn't have to, but i wanted to." he told me with that gentle smile. **THUMP!!-THUMP!!** the sakura petals were falling around him, the sun made his face soft and his silver hair was mixed with yellow made his holy like. This very moment also seems romantic. my face suddenly felt hot, i think im blushing! "sora are you ok?" riku leans in close to my, i assume, red face. i freaked, "i-it's n-nothin-g" he sighed and took a deep breath, he waited for a while than "sora, i want to ask you something. um. you want to-"

"hey, sora, riku!!!"

The person who called was axel, running towards us happily. i looked at riku, he was already far away from my face and looked frustrated. "hey guys, i been looking all over for you well mostly riku." the red head smiled at the silver head teen, who in returned glared with his aqua eyes. "why?" riku harshly asked.

"well i been looking for zane and since you and her are ALWAYS together i figured. you know where she is."

"one) we are NOT always together, we have some different classes, two) im not her keeper and three) she is right there next to sora sleeping if you haven't noticed."

"oh. sorry."

i saw the hatred in the aqua eyed teen and how nervous the red head was acting in front of his friend. riku got up in a hurry, leaving behind the melted chocolate ice cream that hasn't even been eaten. which reminds me of my forgotten strawberry ice cream that already melted in my hand...how did i not notice this?...i sighed asking my self a question i already knew the answer to. riku.

---**heyrollingonthefloorisfun**---

I opened my eyes to see my best friend leaving with his hands in a fist. i got up quickly as if i wasn't asleep at all, which i wasn't, to chase after him. "hey zane!" i familiar voice stopped me in my tracks. i turned to axel and yelled out "what?!" couldn't he see i was in a hurry? "Where did you put my home work?" i sighed, i always put his homework in the same place, couldn't he see that? "in my locker idiot!" answering him while i ran off, i must find riku and i know just where he is. so i ran there, to only riku and my secret place, but then came to a stop and hid behind a bush, making sure the school police didn't spot me. i was leaving the school campus after all, the close was clear so i continued to get to riku. My running slowed to a walk, panting i finally reached him "riku?" i whispered, seeing him laying on the platform rock that was surrounded by soft soil. i sat the edge next to him not wanting to disturb his train of thought. i wanted him to come to me and not force him to talk like most people, this is how he liked it.

My silver hair friend sat up, putting his pale arms, crossed on his lap. he sighed roughly, "i was so close of asking him out, so close, but then axel destroyed it." i giggled softly, laid my head on his shoulder and rapped my arm around his, "i know, I wasn't even sleeping. i heard the whole thing." he looked at me with his wide aqua eyes then chuckled.

"zane, do you think it would have been easier if we stayed together?"

"um. i guess but we wouldn't be as happy."

"hn. I guess you're right, but still, i just don't want to get hurt. i don't want to....to"

"Love him."

"Yeah. i love him so much that it hurts."

Riku sighed, resting his head on mine, in response i hugged his arm slightly tighter. we haven't sat like this since we entered high school, it was nice to share warmth with him again. i know exactly how he feels about sora because i love riku so much that it hurts me. i just hope he doesn't see how i really feel. "zane, do you some times get jealous of sora, like attention wise, of loving him" he asked which was to my surprise. i was silent not wanting to answer him but he was my best friend i have to tell him, i have to. "Yeah, some times i do, but its ok. it just hurts me that you love someone else instead of me, i...im so sorry for being selfish. i mean i love you as a brother, you were always there for me." i began to tear not wanting him to see my face, i covered it with my black hair. "zane im sorry" he whispered, i made him feel regretful. im so stupid! "no, you shouldn't be, im the sorry one and i have to keep my promise to you anyway." i looked at him to only see confusion in his sad eyes, then i smiled he didn't remember that promise i made to him so long ago. " i knew you wouldn't remember. ok after we broke up because the discovery of your sexuality, i promised you to hook you up with your true love no matter what and so i will." riku's sad aqua eyes turned back to his regular kind ones and smiled "oh, yeah then i called you cupid. you then said "yup just think of me as cupid" he laughed, i love his laugh, it always made me smile seeing him happy, which's why i will succeed. sora and riku will be together.

After a small conversation and with everything in order between us i said "we should get back to school for our last two classes." he nodded with agreement. "i want a piggy back ride." riku sighed leaning over, ready for me to get on. "hey, why did you ask for ice cream today?" riku asked after i got on his back. "i didn't really want ice cream, i just thought it would make the mood between yall." he laughed, trying not to tip over, he better not or i will fall! "you're so daedal, because that would have worked if it weren't for axel." i smiled at the complement. "yes, damn you cherry-pop! now go, before you make me late!"

---**mybrotherisbeingdifferent**---

i carried zane on my back to her next class but then i tripped, my pale skin sliding across the polished dark brown floor. zane on the other hand was happily sitting on my back with out an injury. yay for her. so i stood up quickly, knocking her off on to the floor. "r-ik-u" she whined while rubbing her head. "what was that? who is this riku you speak off?" i smirked, i love messing with her as much as she does to me. "i didn't say riku, you must be hearing things. i said mu-ff-in. so help me up!" she glared at me with those coal eyes of hers, they make me laugh since zane doesn't get angry all that much. "no." zane, gets up off the floor, mumbles something like bitch, cock sucker, freak, white, green and mustard. i don't know the rest but i don't think i want to if it involves mustard. ew. anyway we said our "laters" for we wont see each other until the next class, PE, but for now im going to art. the worst class ever, ok dont get me wrong i like art its just the person in there that i hate. kairi. she totaly freaks me out, i can feel her dull blue eyes staring at me the whole 60 minutes. it scares the hell out of me.

i sat at my assigned seat, in front of my easel. i love my seat its right next to the window where i can stare at the gorgeous blue sky. since this is the only class where i sit next the window i can enjoy the outside, but its so bitter-sweat. i get to stare at the sky that reminds me of sora's eyes but the problem is kairi sits right next to me. luckily for me the red head is not here yet to annoy me at the moment, with her cherry red face every time her eyes spot me and her glares she sends to my painting that i have been working on for a about two weeks. you see the assignment was to paint something that you care about, something precious, importance. i decided to paint a smiling zane standing slightly to her side on an healthy green grass hill, wearing a black dress with red thick ribbons pined to the ground that was wrapped around her, staring at the rainbow colors of blue sky above her. i am almost done, i just need to paint small details. **CLANK-CLUNK! **i heard someone pulling out the chair next to me and dropped their heavy bag on the pale while, painted floor. i turned my head to see the one person that i actually hated, kairi. She looked at me slightly blushing, ew, and her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something to me but knowing her, she didn't have the gut since that fateful day. The day i told her i hated her. "um riku, whats so special about zane?" i was shocked at the random question. "what do you mean?" i asked back.

"well you two are always together, she is the only one to make you smile, you are painting her and no matter how much i try to convince sora on how evil she is, he just blows it off and also he never takes my side!"

ok this took the cake, how can she ask THAT, i can feel the sting of pain on the hand for i was squeezing my hand to death, resisting not to punch her face! My face felt hot from my bottled up hatred, feeling the tightness of my scowl, ready to bit her head off. But wait i need to calm down, i can see how frighten she is by my reaction. Take a deep breathe, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and let it out. Now to gather my thoughts.

"Why would you ask me such things? are you fatuous? zane is the world to me because of our past, that would never change and she makes me smile because she knows me. I mean why do you even hate her, once you get to know her she isn't all that bad, she is great! i don't even know why Sora stayed your friend, you are a disgusting person in general, he only kept talking to you, even though you hated one on his friends, was because he has a gentle heart. He is a munificent person in nature, wanting his friends feel important always, he even knew a bitch like you needed love. Sora would shine his innocent blue eyes, touch your hand slightly, saying it is alright as you sink into the depth of sky and you knew you can trust him. You are not worthy of his, heart, touch or eyes. i abhor you."

---**igotsicktheotherdayXD**---

Riku ignored the red head after his babble, wanting to finish his painting, continued with the value with his acrylic paints. Kairi on the other hand was speechless, truthfully she didn't care about the part that involved zane or sora just the "abhor" part. She truly didn't understand what that word ment but he had a feeling it was bad. worried, she turned away from her crush and following the sliver hair boy's example also continue her painting, well more like start on her blank canvas. Yes, her canvas was blank, unable to decide what to paint for the past two weeks. at first she wanted to paint riku but it didn't feel right, for the past weeks she would ask herself ever time she into her empty canvas...'what do i hold important to me? Do i even have anything close to my heart?' unfortunate today was the last day to work on their piece and then present it in front of the class to critic it. What to do, what to do?

---**ithinkvegetaishot**---

i sat still at my seat, it felt as if time stood still and i couldn't breathe but i could hear every hunting tick of the class's cock. **TICK-TOCK-TICK-TOCK** "ok class everyone should be done now, its time to grade and present." my teacher's voice shot through me like a needle, i haven't even stared yet! I can't fail this, i have to make up something, i need to bullshit it like i mostly do. Think,think,think! i sighed in frustration. i guess i'll say "i hold nothing important. that is why my canvas is blank." huh. i doubt that would work but it's better then nothing.

i see everyone standing from their spot and stand proudly in front of the class room. i felt a knot in my stomach, clenching tighter and tighter. i see everyone's importance burning my eyes, my memory. it hurts. "riku?"i snaped out of my emotional pain...riku what does you painting mean?

"Ah! riku i love it! so explain."

"well you see this is my best friend zane, she is dressed in a black dress which symbols a conceal secret and the red ribbon is a bond of blood. Even though she isn't my real sister, i feel like she is related but blood and the ribbon is pined to the ground because she will always will be part of me."

"oh! i see, i see and why a rainbow of sky in the background?"

"well i just love the sky, zane and the sky are equally important to me."

"you love the sky? why?"

"the blue color is calming, warm and peaceful. im in love the sky."

riku smiled at his painting, not at the class, his painting was so symbolic, so meaning. It makes everyone's piece worthless. "kairi?" oh shit.

"ok kairi what do we have here," she glanced at my "painting", "what, you haven't even started!?"

"um, well you see i have nothing that is important to me."

"i see, i don't really know what to say...so class any opinion?"

i looked around the class, every face confused on what to think about my piece, except for riku. his pearl face glowed with erudite then he raised his right hand. Shocked, i didn't see that coming. i wonder what he would say.

"yes riku" the teacher called out.

"i don't see a blank canvas but a color of what it is. White, a neutral. In some cultures, white symbolizes truth and also the color has a cold quality. They say when an artist paints, draws ect, they put themselves in to them, their hearts, their souls. your piece symbols you. the truth is that you're a cold person but heart and maybe soul, nothing will hold any value to you and the neutral is you who cant change who you are in to something welcomed. a kind person. Also neutral is not really conceded a color, so you feel, know or see your self as nothing." i....i have to word for that, i can't believe he said it so bluntly. i...i feel like crying.

"riku that was too much, how can you say that? for this you will get a detenti-"

RIIIINNNG!!!

The bell rang for the last class of the day, but i didn't rush out like the others, like riku. i was paralyzed on the spot where riku left me, making me lackadaisical.

---**itwasmyB-dayonSept10th**---

"hey riku."

"hey muffin, nice to see you. hey, what that you holdin?"

"oh. it's a painting and it's for you, happy birth day zane."

* * *

ok the ending was for me, my birth day passed some days ago. HEHE any way OMG this was the longest one! i never want to do this again. stupid POV Day!!!

hey-hey what did you think of the paintings of riku's and kairi's?? and the this chapter?? i hope yall get the loving the sky part XP

**Somnolent** - sleepy; drowsy  
**daedal** - cunning, skillful, artistic  
**animadversion** - harsh criticism or diapproval  
**garrulous** - talkative  
**lackadaisical** - liveliness or lacking spirit  
**munificent** - very generous  
**fatuous** - stupid, foolish, silly, weak  
**erudite** - knowledge


End file.
